Crossing the Line
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Established EO. Elliot crosses the line with Olivia, in a matter that is unforgivable. Will Olivia see past it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read at least half-way through before you judge!**

**Don't own them, wipes tears off of cheeks**

**Established E/O**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Crossing the Line

Chapter 1

Deception

It was a normal Saturday night, well okay it wasn't. Olivia and Elliot had just gotten home from a date at an ridiculously expensive restaurant, that required Olivia to be in a dress and heels, Elliot in a tux.

It was a beautiful dress too, hugged her every curve. With a purplish black jewel emphasis right at the bust she had turned heads. Elliot loved his arm candy, but had wanted to kill each and every guy who laid their eyes, near the jewel.

As soon as the front door to the apartment was shut he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He kissed her with so much force that Olivia was a little blown away. She liked it, but it wasn't like Elliot, he was always gentle with her.

He was pulling her body up against his. He lifted her up onto the counter behind them. Their mouths never parted until he ran his teeth along her tongue in a matter that made Olivia feel like she was about to become a Special Victim.

"El," Olivia said out of breath from kissing him without pause, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Elliot said running his finger along her shoulder making her dress strap drop along her arm.

His hand went to her neck pulling her into another powerful kiss. She loved him and would do anything for him, but this was getting abusive.

She pushed him away, "Elliot…what's wrong with you." She said keeping him at arms length, with a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Nothing," he said

She saw something in his eyes, it looked like he was angry at something.

"Elliot,"

"Olivia, I'm fine." Elliot said pulling her to the edge of the counter, kissing her neck.

"Elliot," Olivia screamed, "Stop!"

He looked up at her, "What did you say?"

He backed up like he was appalled, Olivia was so close to the edge that when he backed away she fell and hit her head on the counter. It was stinging as she sat there on the ground. Her dress was up a little high because of the position she was in. As soon as the pain eased she started to get angry, tears stung in her eyes. She pulled herself back up and slapped him as hard as she could.

Elliot felt the tears sting in his eyes as her hand made crude contact with his face.

Olivia saw his eyes immediately cloud with surprise and panic. The anger was gone and Olivia thought she saw the real Elliot.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry." Elliot said, "I swear, I don't know what happened."

The adrenaline was fading and the hurt was settling in. Tears formed in Olivia's eyes.

"Get out," Olivia said

"Liv," Elliot started to say

"Get out," Olivia said louder with more force.

Elliot was out within two seconds. Olivia was standing there as the tears tempted to fall. She backed up to the door leaning up against it. She blinking causing a tear to drop to her cheek and tumble down it.

It was Elliot, he was never abusive. She was wondering how she could have missed it. Maybe she didn't miss it…subconsciously. She had said once, "And eight years in this unit tells me that I don't need to be married to know when an abusive man is escalating." She was wrong, it couldn't be that way, she would have seen it. Something else was wrong, Elliot was always soft and tender, what could have caused him to be so harsh?

* * *

Elliot was standing out in the hall, rendered speechless. He didn't know what had happened in there. The last thing he remembered was walking in with Olivia holding his hand. Then the next thing he knew she had slapped him. For what he did not know, but there was so much pain in her eyes. Then there was the fact that she was completely livid. 

He didn't know what he did, but he knew he was going to have to do some extensive damage control. He knew one thing that was great set-back. She had told him once, that it was her "policy" that if one of her boyfriends ever physically hurt her she would never go out with the guy again.

He knew this was going to take some extra help, and he knew just where to go.

* * *

Elliot knocked on the red door that had H-13 printed on it in a fancy looking font. The door swung open to Casey's endearing face. Elliot's face made her expression change from a smile to pure suspicion. 

"What's wrong?" Casey asked moving out of the entrance so he could go through it.

"I screwed up." Elliot said walking in.

The suspicion didn't leave her face, "Oh no, what'd you do?"

She shut the door, and headed towards the couch.

"I have no idea," Elliot said

Casey turned, "What?"

"I-I guess I blacked out." Elliot said, "I don't know, but when I came to, Olivia was slapping me, hard and she was furious with me."

"Were you mad at all?" Casey asked thinking it sounded like a rage black out.

Elliot thought about it for a few seconds. "Not at Olivia."

"Anything else," Casey asked sitting on the couch.

"Well guys were hitting on Olivia all night, sizing her up." Elliot said, "I may or may not have been fantasizing of various ways to kill them all."

"O...k, I guess it was a rage black out." Casey said

"I don't have rage blackouts." Elliot said.

"Do you have a better explanation?" Casey asked with a tiny bit of attitude.

"No," Elliot said sitting down on the lazy boy adjacent to the couch. "Casey, she was so mad."

He had his elbows on his knees looking down at the ground. "I don't know what I did, but it wa…" his voice cracked, "was bad."

"We'll fix it, besides you would never be abusive with Olivia you probably just yelled at her or was acting like a jerk." Casey reassured him.

"Thanks," Elliot whispered.

"El," Casey said standing up with a pause, "You two belong together. You want something to drink?"

"Umm, sure what do you have?" he asked

"Coke, water, coffee, very old package of kool-aid, not recommended." Casey listed off the fluid contents of her fridge and pantry.

Elliot smiled, "Coke please."

Casey nodded and headed for the kitchen.

When she came back in later, she was carrying two glasses with coke and ice in them.

"Thanks," Elliot stated

"Yeah, I think first of all we need to figure out what the hell you did. That will help me figure out how to make it better." Casey said getting her "game face" on. "So…tomorrow, I'll pry it out of OIivia. Then we'll figure out some romantic way to fix it, but I'll warn you now, Liv's stubborn, this isn't going to be easy."

"Case…" Elliot said shortening her name, "I love her, and there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for her."

Casey sat there looking into his eyes, and she knew he meant it, but the hard part would be convincing Olivia.

She was stubborn, but Elliot was more stubborn.

* * *

**Reviews are 3!**


	2. Make it work

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Crossing the Line

Chapter 2

Make it Work

Olivia and Casey were sitting at a small bar at a coffee shop the next day. Olivia had her hands around the coffee carton…warming them. Casey was figuring out in her head how to bring up the story when Olivia said, "So I think Elliot and I broke up last night." Olivia said

Casey did her best to be surprised, "What?"

"Yeah uh…" Olivia stopped to compose herself, "He got aggressive and I don't know he just wasn't himself. He put me on the counter and was kissing me and was getting forceful. I asked him if he was okay, he said he was fine, then started kissing me all assertive again. I said no and he backed away. I was on the edge of the counter and I fell and hit my head. I don't know, the old Elliot would have been right there…apologizing. He just stood there. I slapped him and told him to leave. The old Elliot came back and he said something like I don't know what happened."

"Elliot did that?" Casey said in actual shock now.

"Yeah, I really don't know what got into him." Olivia said as the her cell phone started ringing. The ring tone was "Used To" by Daughtry, it was a song because she was off work.

"Benson," She stated, her professionalism showing.

"Olivia Benson?" A woman's voice said

"Yes this is her."

"Hi, my name is Susan Harp, I'm a nurse at Bellevue hospital. I found your business card in an patient's pocket. We need to I.D. him and was wondering if you could offer us some input." She said

"Well, I don't know I give a lot of people my card. Can you give me a description?" Olivia asked

"Umm, tall, white, brunette, slightly balding on top, but still very cute looking for an older guy." The woman stated

Olivia stood up and said under her breath, "Elliot."

"You know him!" The woman gathered.

"Yes, he's my partner. His name is Elliot Stabler." Olivia said, "What room is he in?"

"2087," the nurse stated.

"I'm on my way." Olivia stated ending the call and getting her jacket off the back of the chair. "I gotta go. Elliot's in the hospital."

Olivia started to leave when Casey said, I'll come.

She grabbed her coffee and Olivia's and scurried after Olivia. As she hustled towards the car, she said under her breath, "I take it you still have feelings for him."

----

Olivia rushed to Elliot's bedside, she reached out for his hand but took it back when she remembered she was mad at him. Casey saw this and thought, _"Damn, she is stubborn. He isn't even conscious."_

Olivia gave into temptation and touched his hand lightly before taking it back and putting it on the railing.

A doctor walked into the room and looked up at Olivia and Casey.

"Oh excuse me, family?" he asked

Olivia caught Casey's eyes as they gazed at the young doctor. She had the hots for him. Olivia got distracted so there was a moment of silence until she stuttered out, "Co-workers."

"Ah, this guy has been through an ordeal." The doctor said, "He slipped on some ice and ran into a wall. Has a fierce concussion, and minor bumps, bruises. Other than that he'll be okay."

"Thank god," Olivia said quietly.

"There is one other thing." The doctor said, "Did you know if he was on any drugs?"

"Drugs?" Olivia asked louder than usual because of her surprise.

"Antibiotics…I mean." The doctor corrected himself.

"Oh," Olivia said calming down, "Yeah, he took some old antibiotics, um…two days ago because he was sick, wanted to be on his feet for work."

"Yeah well those were taken off the market a year ago, because they cause rage blackouts. They're real good antibiotics, but their side effects are horrible."

"I'd say," Olivia said thinking, "Can they make him overly aggressive?"

"Yes…actually the makers of the pill got prosecuted for domestic battery because of the side effects." The doctor said

"So he had no control over his actions?" Olivia asked

"His impulse control would have made it really hard to resist impulses.. conscious and subconscious." The doctor said

"Oh," Olivia said, she was so relieved he wasn't being himself because of the blackouts.

"I take it he had a rage blackout in front of you?" The doctor asked Olivia seeing her reaction to the information.

"Yeah, he got a little aggressive." Olivia stated

"Ah, very common side affect." The doctor said, "He had entirely no control over that."

Olivia nodded with a slight smile. "It was nice to meet you two beautiful ladies," he said smiling and shaking hands with each of them.

When Casey shook hands with him Olivia saw a spark in his eyes. He liked her back. His eyes caught hers and he smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Casey," she said with a smile.

"Sorry for being so blunt but is there any chance you're single?" he asked politely

Casey smiled with a laugh, "Actually yes."

His beeper went off, "Oh I gotta go. Can you walk with me to my next round?"

Casey looked back to Olivia, "You okay?"

"Yeah, go." Olivia said with a smile.

Casey walked off with him. Olivia took this chance to grab Elliot's hand, she was surprised when he stirred a little bit. His blue eyes made an appearance, flicking open.

"Hmm…Liv?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, it's me." Olivia said with a faint smile.

"I thought you were mad at me…" Elliot said, holding her hand a little tighter.

"I was.." Olivia said letting her voice fade away.

"Doctors tell you about the blackouts?" Elliot asked

Olivia nodded.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I did but I know I hurt you and you don't know how much…you….you mean to me." Elliot finished

Tears of joy rushed to Olivia's eyes but she sucked them up, catching her moment of vulnerability. She didn't do it in time though because a smile appeared faintly on Elliot's lips, as he squeezed her hand gently.

"So are we good?" He asked to check

"Yeah," Olivia whispered.

----

Reviews are Love! Please and Thanks!


End file.
